


A Day to Be Alone

by WorldsUnreal



Series: A Day to Be Alone [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Porn, Daddy Kink, Dark, Fatherhood, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pedophilia, Romance, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldsUnreal/pseuds/WorldsUnreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Bruce took Dick in when he was just a baby, but instead of leaving the Manor at 18 Dick left when he was only 13. What happened afterward left Bruce with nothing but his grief and a crooked morality (and maybe a pretty slave boy that happened to be just what he needed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day to Be Alone

 

“Do you have what I ordered?”

“Yes, sir. I think I have _just_ what you want.”

“Show me.”

“Right this way, Mr- Um… Mr?”

“Malone. Matches Malone.”

“Mr. Malone, you won’t be disappointed. He’s exactly what you want.”

Matches crunched on the match in his mouth.

“Jason, come out here baby.”

A boy padded out from behind the veil, head bowed and cheeks scarlet.

“Yes, Mr. Fischer?”

“How old are you, Jason, dear?”

Jason looked at Mr. Fischer, then at the stranger standing beside him, “Fifteen, sir.”

“What do you think Mr. Malone? A beauty isn't he? ” Fischer stroked the boy’s flushed cheek, “Exactly what you ordered and very, very submissive. He’s all yours Mr. Malone, at a price, of course, but he’s worth every cent.”

Jason stared at the men with wide, blue eyes. Blue. The exact shade he wanted.

“So, what do you think?”

“I’ll take him.”

* * *

 

The Manor was dark and empty and lonely, as it always was ever since- Ever since-

As it always had been.

Jason sat on his bed, completely naked. He blinked at the shadows and squirmed slightly at the feeling of his bare bottom rubbing against the sheets. He was beautiful.

He was perfect.

“Master-”

“Hush, Jason.” Bruce petted his hair. Tousled and dark. Just the way it should be.

“I’m sorry, master.”

“Call me Bruce.”

“Yes, Bruce.”

Jason slowly settled back against the bed, and squirmed again at the way Bruce was looking at him.

“P- please, sir. Let me serve you.”

“Not sir, Jason. Call me Bruce.”

“Please use me, Bruce. Please have your way with me.” Jason spread his legs apart, all for Bruce to see.

He was so very beautiful. And Bruce wanted, oh _God_ , he wanted.

Bruce moved over the boy and pinned him down with his own weight. Jason’s body felt so warm pressed against him. So warm and so small. He felt a sudden, overwhelming rush of possessiveness. 

“Open your mouth.”

Jason opened his mouth obediently, blinking up at Bruce. He made a muffled sound as Bruce crushed his mouth against his, shoving his tongue into the boy’s wet mouth, kissing and sucking and _tasting._ Every bit, every corner. Every piece that was Jason. He wanted it.

Jason whined into the kiss, high and needy, and Bruce’s head reeled.

“Perfect. You’re perfect.” Bruce bit and suckled down Jason’s beautiful chest. Bruising him, claiming him. Making him squirm. The boy moaned and his little dick jerked helplessly against Bruce’s stomach.

“Bruce. P-please.” Jason was begging. And he had such blue eyes. Such, beautiful, _perfect_ , big blue eyes. “Please…”

He grabbed Jason’s knees and yanked them apart. Just the way he wanted. Wide and obscene. Just the way Bruce knew he could.

Far too wide for Jason. The boy cringed in pain.

But his mouth was already on Jason’s leaking cock. Every tendon in Jason’s thighs was pulled taut and they trembled from the strain, but Bruce kept his hands where they were. Wide and obscene. His boy could take it, his boy was brave and perfect and strong.

He sucked and swallowed him down. Jason moaned and panted pitifully as Bruce set up a relentless pace. Jason tasted and smelled so good, it was filling his head and was making his own cock ache and he wanted more. And more. And more. 

“Oh. _Oh_. I’m going to- I- I’m going to-.”  

 _Oh God._ His boy was going to come. He wanted. He wanted, he wanted, he wanted. He was instantly obsessed with the idea. He wanted Jason to come. He wanted Jason’s cock to spasm and spill in his mouth. He wanted Jason to cry and whimper his name.

“Bruce-” Jason panted, “Bruce-” His hips buckled and shuddered and he was spilling into Bruce’s mouth.

So young. So fucking young.

His cum was sweeter than a grown man’s, and less sticky. Bruce swallowed and licked his lips as he watched Jason pant and shudder with the aftershocks.

Thirteen. He was only thirteen. Oh  _God._

“Jason, how old are you?”

“F- fifteen, Bruce.”

“No. Thirteen. You’re thirteen.”

He wrapped his fist around Jason’s oversensitive cock and gently tugged it, Jason whimpered silently.

“How old are you?”

“Thirteen, sir- Bruce. I’m thirteen, Bruce.”

“Good boy.” He tightened his fist and tugged again.“Such a good boy.”

He tapped two fingers to Jason’s lips, “Suck.” And Jason ever so obediently did. When his fingers were drenched and shiny, he pulled them out of Jason’s mouth.

“How old are you?”

“T-thirteen.” And Bruce pressed a finger against Jason’s tender, pink hole.

“Oh, please, please put it in. Please, Bruce.” Jason panted, dick swollen and red again, dribbling spit and cum and slick all over his tummy and Bruce’s hand.

“Tell me how much you want it.”

“So much, Bruce. I need it. Please- _Ngh_ ”

Bruce was pushing his finger into Jason, so hot and so tight. His pink little hole looked so pretty stretched around his thick finger. He was perfect. Jason was perfect.

“Such a brave boy. You’re _my_ brave boy.”

“Yes, Bruce. I’m yours.” And he pushed a second finger in, scissoring them. Stretching. Filling him up.

Thirteen. He was only thirteen.

“A- ah. Feels so good. It feels so good, Bruce.”

A third finger, and Jason whined.

“I’m proud of you. I've always been so proud of you.”

Bruce crooked his fingers and pressed them into a small bump inside Jason, “Ah!” The boy keened and the cock in Bruce’s other hand leaked pre-cum all over his soft tummy.

“Tell me what you want.”

“You. I want you. Please. I want you.”

Bruce grabbed Jason by his hips and rolled them over, so that Jason’s slender thighs were sprawled all over Bruce’s lap and his hot cunt was pressed against his own throbbing cock.

“Oh.” Jason’s eyes fluttered at the feeling of Bruce’s manhood pressing against him.

“Hush,” Bruce kissed him again, tender and possessive, until Jason was whining into the kiss.

“Relax.” He aligned his cock to Jason’s wet, clenching hole.

“Relax.” And he was pushing into the boy. Slowly, gently, all the way in.

 _Oh God._ It was so good and so warm and it was breaking his heart. It was just his boy and his gorgeous blue eyes and those beautiful high noises that spilled from his mouth.

“Oh. It’s so deep. I- I’m so _full_.”

Bruce cradled the boy’s face and pressed kisses into his cheek and eyelids and forehead. Just the way he used to, every night, before bed. Just the way he used to.

“Move, baby. Move for me.”

And the boy did, so obedient, so _brave_ , and all his. He moaned and sobbed as Bruce’s cock dragged across his prostate. Again and again.

Thirteen. Only thirteen. His baby. He was just a baby.

“I’m so proud of you. You make me so proud.”

“Yes. _O-oh_. I’m yours. I’m your good boy, Bruce.”

“Daddy. Just like you used to. When you were so little you fit in my arms. Call me daddy.”

“Y- yes, daddy. I’m your good boy. Please fuck me harder, daddy.”

And he did. He clutched Jason’s narrow hips and rammed them down onto him. Jason mewled and spread his legs even wider.

Bruce wrapped a hand around Jason’s cock and _squeezed._

“Oh daddy.”

Bruce was close, he was _so close._

“Tell me you’ll always stay with me, baby.”

“I’ll stay with you, daddy. I’ll stay with you forever. _A- ah._ I’ll always be your good boy.”

Oh how he missed him. He missed him every day and every night and every second of his pathetic life. _So close_. White, hot, heat was pooling at the base of his spine. He’s gone. His little Robin was gone. He needed-

He needed.

“Tell me you’ll never leave me.” He squeezed Jason’s cock again and the boy just whimpered helplessly, “Please don’t ever leave me again. I’ll make you happy. I’ll keep you safe. Just promise me you’ll stay.”

“Oh Daddy,” Jason panted, “I’ll stay. I’ll never leave you, daddy. O- oh!”

Jason bucked and trembled and spilled hot slickness into his hand and his chest and his stomach.

“Daddy, oh- oh-“ Jason shuddered as his orgasm just kept on coming as Bruce fucked him, deep, deep, deep, “I’ll always stay with you. I love you, daddy.”

And that was it. Bruce lost what little control he had. Sanity crumbled away, and all that was left was an overwhelming warmth as the boy shuddered in his arms. His boy. His baby-boy. He loved him.

His Robin. His Dickie.

He loved him. More than the world. More than himself.

“Oh, Dick.” So close, _so close_ , “Oh, Dickie. Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me.”

And he was cumming. Into his baby-boy. Hard. So, so hard.

He loved him.

“I’m sorry, Dick. I’m so sorry.”

He loved him.

“I love you.”

He kissed him until the last shudders of his orgasm passed. He kissed him with all the hurt and regret and love he had.

He gently pulled out and slumped back against the bed, head-reeling, eyes stinging, sick to his very gut. Jason curled up against him and rested his head against his chest.

Black hair, tousled and soft. Just the way it should be.

“Dick?”

Blue eyes, bright and big.

“I’m sorry, Jason.”

“Is he your-”

“My son. He’s my son. But I never told him that.”

“Oh. That’s okay, daddy. I still love you.”  Jason smiled at him, sweet and pretty, and it was so much like his. But it wasn’t. It wasn’t Dick.

Dick was special. Dick was perfect.

And the house no longer echoed with his laughter.

“Thank you,” Hot tears brimmed his eyes, “Jason.”

So nearly perfect. So fucking far from it.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think of it? I always appreciate any kind of feedback :)  
> I'm planning to write a sort-of (not) sequel, so please tell me if you think it's a bad idea.
> 
> P.s. The title was inspired by a song by the band One Less Reason, which I really recommend.


End file.
